Achievements / Event Checklist
WARNING: HERE BE SPOILERS! *** Achievements Page 1.png|Achievements Page 1 Achievements Page 2.png|Achievements Page 2 Achievements Page 3.png|Achievements Page 3 Achievements Page 4.png|Achievements Page 4 Have you... Note: These guides only address choices which affect the achievement they are relevant to. They will not warn you of all situations between the beginning of the game and earning the achievement, and it is possible for Elodie to die while still meeting all requirements listed here. ♣ Been crowned Queen? ◆ Long Live The Queen ♣ Died at least once? ◆ Congratulations On Your Recent Demise ♣ Died in five different ways? ◆ Chopped, Boiled, or Fried ♣ Died in eleven different ways? ◆ Death Seeker ♣ Broken off an engagement? ◆ A Promise Discarded ♣ Been sent flowers by a woman? ◆ The Language of Flowers ♣ Transformed into a Lumen? ◆ Illuminate! ♣ Faced a vote of no confidence? ◆ A Trial Of Your Peers ♣ Challenged someone to a duel? ◆ A Matter Of Honor ♣''' Held a hostage to ransom?' ''◆ A Hostage To Fortune ♣ Discovered a terrible family secret? ◆ Better Left Unsaid ♣ Been forced into marriage? ◆ For The Good Of Nova ♣ Found a spare Lumen crystal? ◆ A Little Backup ♣ Faced a civil war? ◆ A Land Divided ♣ Been challenged to a duel? ◆ The Gauntlet Thrown ♣ Ordered an execution? ◆ Off With Their Heads ♣ Made a foreign duke your subject? ◆ No Other Rulers Before Me ♣ Paid a reward for killing a fugitive? ◆ The Price Of Blood ♣ Spoken to Adair's father at the gala? ◆ A Timely Word ♣ Survived the Old Forest? ◆ There And Back Again ♣ Hired a Lumen minister? ◆ A Gathering Of Light ♣ Ordered an assassination? ◆ Make It Look Like An Accident ♣ Forced someone else to get married? ◆ You Do If I Say You Do ♣ Achieved a naval victory? ◆ Victory At Sea ♣ Become an evil minion? ◆ To Serve Evil ♣ Saved the day with the power of music? ◆ Angel Of Music ♣ Sunk a fleet with magic? ◆ Plunged Into The Depths ♣ Encountered a tentacle monster? ◆ Things That Go Bump In The Night ♣ Caused a couple to divorce? ◆ Interpersonal Diplomacy ♣ Forged a military alliance? ◆ A Military Alliance ♣ Been blessed by the favor of cats? ◆ A Divine Omen ♣ Romanced a commoner? ◆ An Unexpected Pairing ♣ Summoned a creeping shade? ◆ Casting a Shadow ♣ Faced a commoner uprising? ◆ The Will Of The People ♣ Discover who killed your mother? ◆ Facing Facts ♣ Ordered a human sacrifice? ◆ The Needs Of The Many ♣ Found a magic mirror? ◆ A Mysterious Artifact ♣ Faced a rebellion in Merva? ◆ Rebellious Province ♣ Hired a spy? ◆ A Dangerous Juggler ♣ Triggered an Earthquake? ◆ Fault Lines ♣ Kissed Your Fiance? ◆ Youth's First Kiss ♣ Poisoned a Chicken? ◆ An Ex Chicken ♣ Made Charlotte a Lumen? ◆ Shared Power Increased ♣ Imprisoned Your Uncle? ◆ Family Is No Defense ♣ Willingly Recruited an Advisor? ◆ Keep Your Friends Close Category:Gameplay Category:Browse